


A Sun’s Shadow, A Gray Kiss

by ZetaBerry02



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Betrayal, Blood and Injury, Disguise, F/M, Feelings Realization, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Burn, Tension between Nil and Avad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZetaBerry02/pseuds/ZetaBerry02
Summary: The anticipation of getting back in the dangers of the world has Aloy getting ready to start another journey.However as she starts to return to civilization, she realizes life has changed while she was gone. As she embarks on her new journey she finds herself going against many odds.While a new evil lurks underneath everyone’s fingertips.





	1. Onward to Meridian

Her creamy skin glistened with sweat as she heaved the metal from the long dead broad head onto the wooden surface of Elizabeth’s home. Plummeting on the step she unlatched her used water tin and cautiously drank from it. Not wanting to waste it all so soon and have to travel back to the nearest spring. 

Her Oseram shirt began to feel constricting as the sweat rolled down her chest and down her concealed breasts. Setting the tin down she began to roll her sleeves up even higher. 

She’s scanned everything she could find that surrounded her. After she found Elisabeth’s body she had collapsed next to her in tears. The globe held so tightly in her grasp it may have been close to breaking. After so much bloodshed and being near the edge of the death more times than she could count she finally found her answers. It had become all so overwhelming, all her life it took to get to this very point. She knew she still had other matters to attend to such as investigating more into GAIA. 

She decided to take refuge in the comfort that enveloped her. Wanting to finally rest after so long, Aloy felt like she deserved it. Taking advantage of what shelter Elisabeth has left her and making a sturdy camp to remain in. Occasionally leaving to hunt and gather herbs, or scout the area of any threats that lingered by. 

Her strider always followed her whenever she called. Occasionally wandering off on its own. Aloy taking note of how far it wanders, whistling at it if it tends to walk out of her focus range. Although that only happened if she ended up being too consumed in certain tasks at hand. 

With gentle hands she unhooked the blaze that remained in the canister and pocketed it. She then examined the wiring without the focus and ran her hand along the rubber surface. She supposed her wonders of how machines were really created will never be answered. Her brows furrowed as she thought about her kin and how they were all created. Goosebumps rippled through her skin as sparks from the machine bursted out and touched her skin. A screech launched itself from the bottom of her throat as she fell down the step and shook her hand.  
“Maybe for another time.”

Walking now to the lazy branch that hung down from the rest, she retrieved her armor. Lacing back on the metal that hugged her skin, a comforting feeling that almost felt like home. 

She spent her days sharpening her blade and arrows. Pricking at her skin just barely to see if it truly was sharp enough. 

She practiced her archery skills whenever she could. Knowing Rost would be deeply upset if she became rusty with the bow and other survival skills she willed.

On one particular night she ran her hands all along her bow and smiled as a certain hunters voice ran in her head. 

“Your bow has a name?”

“Yours doesn’t?”

Holding her bow in her right hand she raised it to the moonlight. 

“I’ll call you the Fire’s Touch.”

She spent enough time here, she felt it in her bones to keep moving. It was the right thing for her to do. Albeit she did wonder how it would be like to continue her days here. 

She could’ve laughed at the idea if she did have somewhere to push to, with a strong force as she did to find her own answers. She knew she would be back here, a small place to seek refuge whenever she dearly needed it. A place such as Rost’s burial. 

Hopping herself onto the strider, she patted her body down to confirm that she held everything on her person. Her bow resting on her back, the weight of security feeling similar to a child in their mother’s arms.

Slowly the strider started moving back towards the direction they had originally came from. A direction that felt almost foreign, but the further she headed towards it the more familiar it came. With one last look towards Elisabeth’s home she turned her head to the direction of the sung and kicked at the sides of the strider.

The heat of the sun being temporarily avoided as the wind whipped her hair behind her, and the sudden thrill rushing towards her veins. 

“Meridian, here I come.” 

____

Heat from the steam lingered and caressed her face. Her nostrils flaring as she took in the scent of the broth and greedily brought the chipped bowl towards her lips. Swallowing and barely savoring the thick soup that now ran down her throat. Bringing the bowl down on top of a rock, she wiped her mouth with the rough leather of her armor. 

The flames from the fire crackled and spit. Rebellious ashes floating closer to her feet. Drifting her face away from the angry fire, she slowly brought her neck up to the night sky. Rost hadn’t said much about it. Brushing the question she’d asked, muttering how it was unimportant in our lives.  
Aloy, now is not the time.

With a crinkle in her eyes, and the fire reflecting off of her green orbs she let out a chuckle. Maybe he told her of stories from the tribe that discussed the curiosity she picked at. Bringing her head back down she mindlessly grabbed a piece of grass and slowly ripped the green strand. Grabbing another when she felt finished. 

The smile slowly running down as the thought popped in her mind and dwelled. Her distaste for the tribe had smothered many stories he had told her. Throwing a piece of the ripped grass into the fire she watched as the flames consumed it, the sound of a snap filling her ears like it was thanking her for the meal. 

If she squinted hard enough she could see the lights that shun through Meridian.  
She lost track of exactly how long she stayed in the old remains of Elisabeth’s home. It could’ve been a year or so since she felt the buzz and sounds of civilization. The merchants calling her name and asking for certain items. Not even the random tribesmen wanting her help. 

Would her friends be furious to her? Would Avad be disappointed? Without word, would they have thought she just left the battle and would never come back? Perhaps so even thought she had died. 

No, it wouldn’t matter. Aloy was here now, she would try her best to fix what new problems would arrive. Her head was now back in the game. She was tired of lingering away for too long without any action. She craved for it, the thump in her heart increasing whenever she found a new lead to snatch onto and pull herself towards it.

“I’ll be there in the morning to report to Avad.”

With this note pinned in her mind she crawled into her bedroll and allowed for slumber to finally pull her down. Eager for the first light of dawn to sneak up on her.


	2. Come for me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloy reunites with a close companion.

Before entering the holy gates of Meridian, Aloy thought it best for her to leave her strider companion a few meters away from the wandering gaze of the citizens. Although knowing of how fast word spread throughout the lands on her being the “machine tamer,” she still shied away from such praises, she didn’t want to add even more fire to the fuel. 

Eyes set in sadness she took in the strider she held in as company. “I’m going to miss you little buddy, but it’s time we separate.” With one more admiring touch on the striders back she slapped its behind and sent it back in the wilds. The jungle that stretched around all of Meridian. She had no doubt that it may not last long deep in the terrain.

Turning around she headed onwards, knowing her strider companion will slip her mind and eventually fade to the back of it. Bowing her head to the guards who jolted awake at her presence and shouted out praises. Saying thank you in return until there became too many guards and citizens alike who stumbled upon her unexpected arrival. Head held high she sought what she’s been missing in the city of Meridian.  
__

The cafe’s lights hung high above its ceiling, casting the atmosphere with a sunset tint. Decor that represented the carja hung along its walls. The colors of deep violet, soothing red, and a golden yellow draped in silk. As if just walking in, you’d be filled with warmth by being absorbed in the warm toned atmosphere.

“It’s free of charge!”

“Please, just tell me how much it costs.”

“No, no I insist.”

With a groan Aloy pinched the bridge of her nose and sat back even more in the wooden chair. Wanting to slide further away from the gaze of others. 

Why had she chosen to eat in this specific area? Does it even matter anyways , every other place would likely be the same. She badly wanted to pull out all the shards she had pocketed and slam it in the servers chest. She could, she could just stand up and leave also. But this wasn’t her and she knew it. 

“Listen I’m flattered with your gratitude, but-“

“ALOY!”

Turning her head to the source a smile slowly etched itself. That voice could only belong to the burly and drunken man she came to know. “Erend, it’s so good to see you.” Fitting himself between the chair and the server he plopped down onto the empty seat in front of her. Leaning his hammer on the countertop and taking off his heavy helmet. Aloy had a suspicion it was Ersa’s as he sat it on the far edge of the table. She figured it was none of her business to pry in, as her gaze returned to the vibrant blue orbs that belonged to the man.

Feeling suddenly awkward the server gently placed the mug on the table, bowed her head and scurried away. 

“It’s been so long since I’ve last seen your face, say you come back to see me?” With a wink and a smile, he rested his hands on the table. Minding the space between himself and her. 

“I told you I’d always have time for you, maybe even two.” Sliding the drink towards her companion she waved off his ‘are you sure?’ Glances. 

Grabbing the mug he brought it to his mouth and drank. She wasn’t sure if orange juice was his favorite but she had lost any thirst to quench. Judging from his own long sips she figured he enjoyed it. 

Bringing her elbows up on the table as he did she crossed her fingers and laid her chin on them. “I figured it was time I come back here, help with whatever I may.”

His blue eyes studied her, “Well Avad will be joyed to hear that, heck maybe he’d even place you with the Vanguardsmen.”

Her eyes twinkled at the opportunity, being placed in Erend’s command would certainly be a fun experience. His men did have a knack to make anyone laugh at their jokes or any conversation they have amongst themselves. 

“That sounds interesting, not going to lie.”

Sitting back in his chair he rested his metal clad hand on top of his orange trousers. “Where did you go, after the battle?” He said with his voice softening.

“I went to see my mother, she’s..dead.”

A look of horror and guilt for asking crept itself upon Erend’s face. Mouth opening to utter his apologies and condolences.

“No, no Erend no need to feel bad.”

She raised her hand to hush any words that would leave his mind. 

“She’s been dead for a long time but, I felt like, I don’t know that I was kind of complete.”

Which she did, after many years of Rost hardening her into the huntress she was today she finally got the answers she rightfully deserved. 

Her eyes flickered quickly and widened as her hand reached to her waistband. Unlatching the globe she grabbed it in her fist and brought her hand to Erend’s to grab. Waiting excitedly for his reaction.

His eyebrows scrunched as he cautiously grabbed the string that connected to the globe. Bringing it to his eye level, like a child discovering something new. 

“I found this with her, it’s the Earth.”

“The Earth?” 

Biting the inside of her mouth she thought on how to put it simply in her own words for him to understand. “It’s like our world, how it looks like from beyond the sky.”

Twirling the small globe in his rough palms he turned it and ran his finger along the green landforms. Taking in the mysterious artifact.

Still looking confused he slowly handed it back to her, “You really are an awesome gal, I’m sure Avad would be happy to hear this.” Grabbing onto the globe she latched it back onto her waistband. This was the second time he’s mentioned Avad in their conversation. Was he trying to give her a hint? She thought he was glad to see her. 

“I suppose I should talk to him soon.”

The familiar cheery smile that Aloy grew to find contagious appeared back on his lips, “Want me to escort you there, m’lady?”

Noticing her features giving the hint of planning to leave he reached for his helmet and latched it back on.   
With a chuckle Aloy stood up and stretched. Erend following suit as he gripped his hammer and lazily sling it on his shoulder. Nodding to her companion she led the way out the door, but not before leaving a few shards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is here, thank you for reading :)


	3. An Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloy meets personally with the Sun King. A future threat emerges from the shadows.

Her tongue glided across the whip cream and retreated into her mouth. She savored the sweet flavor of the carja desert as she crossed her legs to appear more lady like.  
Had she known it would’ve taken this long to get the attention of the king she would’ve remained down below the Mesa. 

Perhaps he was disappointed in her not showing up right after the battle. She wondered if his feelings for Ersa was truly done and dealt with. It doesn’t matter either way, like Avad said things where now behind them. Aloy had no room for grudges, nor negative thoughts to spare. If he was upset with her than she would take it, she will try to show her forgiveness in helping him with Meridian as she has done on many many occasions. Hoping, just hoping that he will take her offer.

With a newfound burst of confidence she took one last lick from the treat and stood upright. One might’ve think she would’ve fell flat on her face. Rounding the corner of the outside palace she began her search for the sun king. 

____

“You’re a traitor,” gritted the wounded man. Blood dribbled down his lips as he clutched onto his side. He made no move to crawl away from the man kneeling in front of him. Knowing he had no chance of escape, and didn’t want to end in a cowards way.

“We are all traitors to a side in our lives, whether it be to ourselves or to others.” The man flicked the drawn dagger in between his fingers, a dangerous dance. 

The wounded man let out harsh breaths, like a dog in the summers heat. He knew time was quickly coming to an end. Emitting a gurgle, the man realized he couldn’t make any more words come out. Staring above him, he felt death loom over his now frail form. 

Bringing back a nasty spit in his throat the man knocking on deaths door brought his head up with enough strength he could muster and spat. Eyes gleaming over with victory for a split second as he took in his work. 

Staring disinterestedly at the wounded man before him, he watched as his eyes clouded over. As his soul slowly left it’s place in the soiled mans body. 

Steel eyes watched intently as his head rolled at an awkward angle. Lifeless eyes looking out beyond the horizon, beyond the corpses of his fallen comrades. 

“What a waste.”

Taking a deep sigh the bloodstained man lifted himself from his squatting position. Using his thumb he removed the spit that dripped down his face.

Popping his neck, the man pocketed his dagger. Not bothering to clean the blood that was smudged. He’d find the time to properly clean himself and his armor. Taking one last glance at the work he did, he silently graded himself. Walking over the corpses and making his way merrily down the path. 

___

“Avad!”   
Looking quickly up, the sun king stared in awe at the intruder who came hurling into his chamber. 

“Aloy?”

Shaking his head, Avad stood up and bowed apologetically at the woman standing upright. With a stance that Avad came to admire. Such elegance yet such brash appearance. 

The shimmering blue of the Nora displayed on her armor grew darker as the only light source in the room was a few candles that made her pale skin glow orange.

Crossing her arms she dogged him, staring daggers at him as if he was prey and she was the predator. “Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for you, your radiance?”

Clasping his palms he looked at her apologetically, “Aloy, please forgive my ignorance but I received no word that you happened to be in Meridian.”

Raising an eyebrow she searched every feature upon the kings face for any sign he could be lying. Not to sound so conceited but Aloy knew who she was, she knew what reputation she held. 

Although it wouldn’t be the first time he was surprised at her presence. She came rushing to him to inform him of the threat that came with the eclipse. Remembering the distinctive shred of disappointment that flashed before his eyes. 

The same eyes that she bore into now. Her face softened, it seemed like forever ago since she last talked to him.

“I do hope it isn’t another threat that is coming.” 

Catching the slight sign of guilt that lit up Aloy’s face he added quickly, “Not that I’m bothered by your presence, please take some time to rest here before you-“

Silencing him just like she did with Erend in the cafe she smiled. “Avad, have you been keeping tabs on my whereabouts?”

Glancing around the room she turned away from him and moved freely through the big room. Taking in the foreign wood work and studying the names of the books that lined up down the long shelves. 

Furrowing his eyebrows he stared at the redhead that roamed around his chambers. “I, no, after the final battle I asked Erend where you were but he simply told me you rode off into the horizon.”

Her green eyes drifted down, “I rode on a strider to a place that is far away from here.”

A pregnant pause filled the room.

“Upon the time I remained in that area I grew tireless at the thought of staying in one place for too long.”

His eyes remained solely on her form, a breathless whisper escaping his lips, “Of course, you wouldn’t be yourself without traveling and helping others.” He internally swallowed, hoping he didn’t offend her in any way. 

Her eyes snapped to his and her green orbs glimmered as a smirk widened, “I’m flattered.”

Leaning against his desk she brought her hand down on the stack of scriptures that were held together by a ribbon, “But I came here to offer my services.”

A harsh cough came out of the king as goosebumps sprawled over his exposed skin. If his skin color was any lighter she would for sure see the red displayed on his cheeks. Unintentionally she moved closer to rest more of her weight on his desk.

Refusing to make eye contact he nervously reread the the same paragraph over and over until he could relax himself.  
His internal struggle seemed oblivious to her as she turned her head to figure out why he was so engrossed in the paper. “I understand if you need some time to think about it, if your people would accept a Nora.”

Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and let her shoulders sag, “I would like to help Meridian in any way I could, perhaps I would do you of some sort of use?”

Face lighting up the king almost eagerly nodded his head. “Aloy, you’ve done so much for Meridian that it would do me greatly if you..” mouth held with caution he looked over her before uttering, “stood by my side.”

A bubble that formed in her gut popped as she pushed away from the desk and rounded to the front of him. His eyes never left her. “Thank you, I will do my best.”

Abruptly, with a small bow of her head she straightened up and headed out the doorway. Not wanting to interfere with his work longer than she already had. She understood how much he cared for the duties placed on him as a king. She felt a small shred of pity for him. Not wanting to imagine staying cooped up with so many responsibilities. The pressure of the people reminding her of being worshiped as the anointed. 

Stopping at the entrance she barged in prior, “Avad.”

“Hm?”

Hesitating she smiled back at him, “It feels great to be back in Meridian.”

Without hearing his reply she swayed out the doorway and into the cold night of the desert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading :)


	4. No Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avad calls a friendly meeting to report on an incident going on in Meridian.

Aloy shifted the bow on her shoulder.  
It was the crack of dawn as she made her way across the bridge leading to the suns palace, paying no mind to the guards who stood at her attention.

The envelope she opened earlier lay on the dresser in the inn she retired in for the night. A letter addressed to her with the remnants of a seal marked in a golden symbol that displayed the letter ‘_A’_. She didn’t hesitate on who it could be.

‘_Dear Aloy,  
It is with great joy that I call you upon this friendly meeting. You have brought me to your attention with this proposition on helping Meridian. With great gratitude I prepared you breakfast with the company of Vanasha and Erend. Companions of yours that never cease to tell me of tales about you._

_Sincerely,  
Sun King Avad’_

She now felt like she was creeping out of the isolation she boarded herself in for such a very long time. She wouldn’t dare call herself a social Nora, but she did miss being around people who wanted to chat with her. A reminder of how lonely she can get even if she’s oblivious to the feeling.

The clink of her boots turned the heads of her fellow companions. Vanasha sat with her legs crossed, tea in hand and her armor that rested on her head now sat on top the table besides her. Hair tightly pulled in a ponytail.

Erend was dressed much more casually with his hammer and Ersa’s helmet no where to be seen.

A devilish smile graced Vanasha’s features as she stared at the red head making her way to the nearest seat, right next to Avad’s. “My my, what a pleasure it is to see you again my little huntress.”

Nodding at her Aloy shyly smiled, “How’s it going Vanasha?”  
Flicking her free wrist in the air Vanasha sighed, “Oh you know how it is, I’m either running off on important missions sent by your Radiance here or busying myself with Uthid.”

A cough turned their heads as Avad sat his own teacup down and gestures to the food in front of Aloy. “Please feel free to eat, I had the cooks prepare a big meal for us.”

Looking down at the food sprawled delicately on neatly designed plates Aloy picked up the silverware and traced the carved in designs. “You called me to talk about my proposition?”

Nodding his head he strengthen his back, his body showing more authority. “Yes, as I am sure you can handle many many things I do wish you start with what you’re comfortable with.”

He gestured for a guard to come near, “Please bring Blameless Marad here.”

“At once, your radiance.”

Nodding Avad continued to eye Aloy as she munched on a pear.  
“You see there has been incidents of former Carjan soldiers showing up massacred in groups.”

Swallowing a thick piece down she lowered the pear from her mouth and leaned back in her chair. “Well the Carja do have a bad reputation from the past, maybe someone is still blind from rage ignited from the red raids?”

Vanasha interrupted the king when he opened his mouth to respond, “I thought so as well, but it just doesn’t add up.”

Frowning Aloy sat the pear down and reached for a slice of bread, “What doesn’t add up?”

“The locations, it is all spread out. Even far to the Nora lands, and the bodies. They’re not Shadow Carja, but soldiers of our own during Jiran’s red raids.”

Licking her lips she turned to Erend in confusion. He met her eyes in an instant, “They didn’t turn to be Shadow Carja but wanted justice for what they did.”

“So you see Aloy, it is with great puzzlement that we need to investigate more on the matter at hand.”

All heads but Avad’s turned as the blameless Marad walked in. Bowing he made his way to the side of the the Sun King. “Your Radiance.”

Smiling he gestured to Marad and then on to Aloy, “If you are up for the task to investigate, the blameless Marad here will give you the coordinates of the most recent called in attack.

“I’ll be sure to head over there, but before I do that” she smiled and reached for a piece of meat, “Why don’t we all catch up?”

Her eyes sparkled in amusement as Vanasha and Erend sat more up.  
“You first, huntress what have you been up to?”  
___

The sounds of the rushing water was loud enough that when talking you wouldn’t be able to hear the other person. The rapids nearing the dangerous side, but it would never stop the man who tread through the currents with no visible care.

His upper half was naked as was most of his body as he ran his calloused hands through his black short tresses. The blood from his clothes and weapons flowing down the river. It was more logical to clean those before himself.

He rotated his shoulder slowly in circles as he closed his eyes. Taking refuge in the warmth of the water, feeling the strong embrace all around him.

He let the angry loud noise from the river distract his mind. Away from the nasty images that haunted his mind.

He always told himself that what he is doing, what he has always done was for the greater good. He submerged his head under the warm stream. It was after his encounter with her that his mind really started to conflict itself.

He felt anger. Not knowing who or what to be angry at. He felt that his life should have ended long ago on that Mesa. He could have even accepted it in the final battle against the eclipse and whatever else evil there was.

He didn’t. He was angry at that, he was angry that he didn’t know exactly what to do now. He was angry that there wasn’t anymore bandits to kill, that there wasn’t any more wars or battle to fill his blood thirst.

That the victims being added to his death list were more harder. Harder in a way that he didn’t understand. Not knowing why he was put to do the dirty work. Why these soldiers were deemed so threatening. For he knew them. Not necessarily personally but he was in their ranks before. He knew their capabilities and where their morals laid.

In the distance a bird watched curiously as his head came rushing up deep from the waters.

He coughed and his silver eyes took in the scenery. He didn’t bother sweeping the hair from his face this time.

The muscles of his arm flexed as he pulled himself up the small ledge, leaving the treacherous stream.

He drained the water from his hair and sat down on a boulder besides his drying items.

The trickle of water droplets sliding down his back. Adding on to the glow of his skin in the sunlight beating down on him.

He thought deeply on where he should trench next. He brought a hand up to his eyes and his other holding out his index finger. Twirling his hand in a clockwise direction he waited a few seconds and then stopped. Slowly he brought his hand down from his eyes.

Steel like orbs gazed beyond his finger.  
He huffed, thinking to himself to make this trip more exciting than his last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read. I appreciate it a lot.


	5. Fingerprints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloy discovers a new method.

The grunt of metal hit the tree branch as Aloy looked down from her spot. A lone stalker pounced the area just below her. 

She turned on her focus, trying to find an alternative path to get to the crime scene just a few paces away. She pursed her lips as she spotted a herd of sawtooth’s to her right. 

She could remain up here and stealthily shoot it down but knew that would take far too long and would be a waste of resources. She mindlessly threw her hand back to feel the amount of arrows in her quiver.

She silently prayed to all mother for not becoming too rusty. With a mighty roar Aloy took out three tearblast arrows and aimed it between its shoulders. Successfully ripping off the guns component. It immediately cloaked itself and ran in a direction Aloy couldn’t see. 

Slowly but swiftly she swung down the yellow marked ropes and plummeted in the bushes below. 

She pulled out three shock arrows and waited for any movement to appear from the landscape below. Fingers twitching for the arrows to be released. Foolishly, the machine ran through the bushes opposite of hers creating an opening for Aloy. With quick precision she let the arrows slice through the air and pierce its side. Ultimately rendering itself motionless. 

With long strides and a roll to the stalker,  she gripped her spear and swung it ferociously upon the vulnerable machine. It’s lights flashed and sparks flew in her face. 

She stood up and looked down on the beast. The rumble of its core broke her out of her victory trance as it stood up too quickly for her to roll out of the way.

Air left her lungs as she was launched off her feet and into the vine covered wall. The stalker limped in her direction, the ability to conceal itself no longer functional. She coughed harshly and slid herself up the long wall. 

“Fucking dammit.”

She felt so stupid, why hadn’t she checked too make sure it was fully dead. She could just hear Rost sighing in disappointment at her mistake. 

“Patience is a virtue, Aloy.”

She didn’t have time for this, “Patience my ass, now is not the time.” 

Gripping her spear with extra force to cause blisters she ran straight into deaths arms. Slamming her right leg in between its own she stared intently into its eyes as it turned its own head and opened its mouth to roar or bite she wasn’t sure at this point. She wouldn’t wait to find out either as she sunk her blade deep into its neck. 

The animal like machine slumped down the ground in defeat. She planted her foot on its shoulder and ripped her long spear from its neck. The electric sparks never bothering her as it touched her skin. 

Slumping herself on it as she breathed in slowly. Sweat poured down her forehead and the humid air making any exposed skin from the carjan armor sticky. 

She didn’t spare any time to take all of its resources, only managing to grab the shards. Not looking back, she made way to the path she originally planned to take. Making sure this time to avoid any flares.

She trudged through the mossy ground until there became a clearing with the crime scene in full sight. She turned on her focus and found a total of 5 bodies highlighted. The soul like signal appearing from above their bodies signaling them to be deceased. 

Surprisingly there wasn’t a lot of blood to be seen in the area. A rather clean fight, with scrabbles in the dirt. Most of them lay face first in the dirt with dried blood coming out of the old wound. She dare not inspect further, the smell already reaching her nose from standing. 

She studied them all and saw no sign of arrows. A personal attack perhaps. Although judging from thefootprints she came to the conclusion that there was only one attacker. She crouched down and turned off her focus. 

These were six former soldiers. Whoever attacked them couldn’t have been a random stranger or tribesman looking for revenge. Their bodies were close to each other with one man a bit further from the rest. His head lowered at an awkward angle with his dull eyes staring at her direction. He must’ve been the last one they killed. 

She stood up and went to his direction feeling more creeped out the closer she got. She closed his eyes gently to reduce the feeling. It must have been a surprised attack. An ambush caused by one. 

She inspected the knife that was just out of his hands reach. Feeling like he had thought about jumping to it before it was too late. Sadly she knew what the outcome had come to be. 

Suddenly a thought popped up in her mind. She mentally facepalmed as she switched her focus back on urgently. She discovered a method the old ones used. Just like tracking footsteps they were able to track fingerprints. They even had the technology to discover who it was. It felt almost like cheating to how easy it was.

With the focus that Sylen’s gave her she realized how much more modified it was. That she was able to see the outline of fingerprints just barely. Something she would have to further work on.

They were bigger than hers, a male most definitely. She swiped at her focus trying to find anywhere that would help her in discovering who’s they were. She grew frustrated at rereading the same words  _‘fingerprints’_ over and over. She swiped angrily at the nonexistent screen and dismissed her focus. 

“How the hell am I suppose to modify this to make it work?!”

How did they manage to tell who it was? There must’ve been millions of people back then, they must’ve used a system. Maybe they scanned every single person? They must have had something to do it for them, for having a human do that job would surely prove to be too much. 

She looked onwards now to follow the footprints that leaded away from the bodies. It didn’t even lead her fully out of the area. The dirt was too disturbed for her to follow. Adding on to that it had been a while since the death of these men. Footprints wouldn’t have been fresh enough. 

This male was good. She knew she had to be very prepared in close combat when she caught up to them. Hopefully soon, to put a stop to the killing. Taking another scan around the area she decided it was time to give a more thorough report to the sun king and his council. With a whistle she called the nearest strider and headed back to Meridian.

___

“Move.”

“I can’t allow you to enter.”

“I don’t have time for this, please step out of the way.”

The soldier looked at her apologetically. 

“Step out of the way, girl.”

The soldiers stance straightened instantly as he casted his gaze above Aloy’s head. Acting like he wasn’t talking to her when he stepped in the hallway. 

A middle aged man who looked far more older, wore clothing that held a bit too much jewelry. She could only look at him with curiosity on why he hadn’t yet fallen over.

“No, I need a word with the Sun King.”

Instead of being angry at her choice of words the man calmly stepped in her direction. The only hint of distaste he had of her was hidden solely in his eyes. 

“Whatever matters you have with our Sun King, will need to be postponed.”

Aloy grew irritated at the second.

“We Carja, have very important matters of our own to attend to at the moment.”

He casted a sly glance at her as he faced the door. “You’re the anointed one aren’t you, I hear you have many things to keep one like yourself busy.” 

She didn’t care about having the last word this time. If she wanted to work with Avad she’d have to put her self on the people’s good side. So she nodded like an obedient woman would and headed passed the man. Not apologizing for accidentally hitting his shoulder with her own. 

When her figure was out of sight the man gripped the guards shoulder. To any other witness it would seem like he was showing him praise. 

With a whisper in the soldiers ears and the mans shadow entering the light of the room, it was anything but that. 

__

In the very back of the inns bar, Aloy had her feet propped up on the table with her focus scanning everything and everyone in the room. It was a rowdy day for the inn as men joined together in a drinking contest. Celebrating victory over a small quest they did for a very small amount of shards. 

Shockingly she didn’t see Erend’s figure in the mess. She held out her hands in front of her and looked at her own finger prints.

She ran her fingers over the tips, feeling the calluses she earned throughout the years handling of her weapons. 

She rubbed at a light blue tint that appeared on her fingertips. Wondering what she touched that was blue. 

As the color got more brighter she began to panic. Could she have caught a disease from the dead men? 

It wouldn’t have been one she’s heard of before she knew. Her focus began to beep as a stream of blue light scanned her fingers. She looked around hurriedly wondering if anyone else was seeing this. 

Fortunately they didn’t seem to bat an eyelash as everyone continued on doing their own business. She could feel the light gently caressing her hands, relaxing almost. 

The light then vanished along with the beeping as a new word appeared to the right of her focus.  _‘Aloy’s fingerprints’_

Her legs fell off the table as Aloy jumped up in excitement. “Fuck yeah!”

This caused for the attention from some of the patrons. They seemed to be confused but took it as her cheering on the men drinking. 

“Someone’s excited.”

With two beer mugs in her hand Vanasha offered the cheery redhead one. Taking it with a smile for thanks Aloy took in a big gulp. Coughing a little at the bitter taste, which made Vanasha grin as she pulled a spare chair up next to her table. 

“I discovered something amazing and very valuable Vanasha!”

Sliding into her own chair Aloy held out her hand. “I can now track our finger prints.”

Taking a small sip of her drink Vanasha perked an eyebrow. “By using that thing above your head I suppose.”

Nodding feverishly Aloy reached out for her free hand and started to scan it with the focus. “Getting touchy aren’t we my little huntress?”

Aloy didn’t reply as she watched the blue light do its magic. Glancing up at Vanasha once in a while to see if she felt what she felt. 

Vanasha’s flirty smile slowly dissipated. 

When the scan was complete she rubbed her hand in awe and curiosity. 

Aloy glanced at the words  _‘Vanasha’s fingerprints’_ before turning off her focus. 

“What did you do exactly redhead? My hand felt tingly.”

Taking another drink of the bitter liquid Aloy responded more calmly, “I scanned your fingerprints now, so I have yours stored in my focus along with mine.”

Vanasha didn’t seem as excited as Aloy was, “You’re telling me you have to scan a persons fingerprints one by one before you could track them?” 

With a humorless laugh Vanasha put an arm around the outside of her chair, “Then that’s not really a good tracking method now is it?”

The excitement that Aloy had bubbled vanished at her statement. “I’m not entirely sure how the tracking works yet.”

Noticing her change of expression Vanasha felt slightly guilty. “Cheer up huntress, it is something fascinating maybe even life changing.”

Aloy didn’t respond.

“Unfortunately I didn’t come here accidentally, Your Radiance asked me to tell you he had a room prepared for your stay here in Meridian.” 

Aloy looked at her and bit the inside of her mouth, hearing the news of Avad offering her a place in his palace wasn’t really good news to her. She didn’t want any servants to bother with her daily routine, specifically that of bathing. 

“Many would wish to be in your place you know, even I would. You should take his offer Aloy, even if you’re not into the idea as much as I am you should still try it out, you deserve a nice bed to sleep in for the night.”

Vanasha’s words seemed a bit out of character for Aloy. Such a strong woman like herself was looking out for her. “Maybe I will, I just don’t want word to go around that I could be his replacement.”

“Replacement?”

Not wanting to say much more Aloy continues drinking hoping she’d get it eventually. 

A bang on the table made her glance up.

This time Vanasha did laugh with humor, “Are you talking about that Oseram warrior Ersa?” 

With another gulp, Aloy felt the liquid start to warm her insides along with her face. 

“He hasn’t mentioned her since her funeral, I’m sure any new talk about her and you would have died down by now.”

Sighing Aloy knew it was time for her to leave. “You don’t know, people love to bring up the past.” Pulling some shards out of her pocket she placed them on the table. “Goodnight Vanasha.”

With a wave to her retreating form Vanasha smiled at her back, “Take the offer Aloy.”

Exiting out of the boisterous inn Aloy looked at the Sun palace high above Meridian. She wondered if he was up there looking down on her. Curious to know if she would turn the other cheek. 

The streets were less populated as merchants were locking up their stalls for the night. A few rain puddles reflected the moon as it shun down below and the palm tree leaves glowed in the moonlight. 

She supposed she did deserve a nice bed to sleep in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to leave a comment, thank you for reading.


	6. Green Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloy finally gets the time to clean up in the baths, meanwhile we get introduced to a new attractive face.

The silk sheets of the abnormally large bed hugged onto Aloy’s body. She let herself take refuge in the cool fabric as she lazily stared at the sun rising from the window to her right. 

She felt out of place from her Nora home that Rost had built for the two of them. For the bed she slept in last night put every other cabin in the Nora Lands to shame. Her braids were undone as the red tresses unruly fell down the bed. She had completely forgotten to bathe herself. 

She didn’t feel inclined to do so right away either. Though she knew it would be best to do out of respect for Avad to not have him smell her. She wouldn’t want to taint such blessed sheets any longer with her odor. 

Slowly she pulled herself up from the bed and stood on the wooden floor. The chill from the morning air bringing her to her senses. Taking ahold of her focus she placed it back to the side of her face. The comfort of the metal making her feel less vulnerable. She didn’t bother with getting properly dressed as she tiptoed to the door barefooted. 

Popping her head outside the door she scanned for any other presence to be lurking nearby. No bodies were highlighted. Her hands were gentle as she slowly closed the door until she heard the click. 

“Now I just need to find the baths.”

The sound of her feet made pitter patters that echoed throughout the empty hallways. The light of the sun would lit up the palace and she knew servants and guards would be parading around. Not that she didn’t mind, she just wanted to get there before any offered their service to her which she would highly disapprove of. 

She wandered through the endless halls. Trying every door only to find them locked. She would occasionally stop to take in the paintings that were littered on the walls. Most of Avad on his thrown, even some of him as a child. Though others were pictured in the paintings she didn’t have a clue on who they could be. Keeping in mind to ask Avad.

Her tracks stopped as she came upon a door with orange light seeping through. Her gaze widened as she looked at the beautiful door. Cherry wood was carved in a vine like appearance with a golden door handle. Walking to it she slipped her small hand through the door handle and opened it with ease. 

Her lower lip dropped as she took in the sight of the room before her. Her body felt warm as her feet took in the feel of marble under it. 

Lanterns far above her lit the room in a summer glow as a variety of flowers littered the room, vines crawling up the orange brick walls. In the center of the room was a pool that was surrounded in pillars. That stretched as high as the lanterns, a stone picture on the ceiling that displayed the sun.

Steam radiated from the water as she approached it. She was sure this was the bathhouse, no doubt in her mind. Placing her bare foot in the water she marveled at the temperature. It was just the right amount of heat. Hurriedly she undressed herself, untying her trousers and slipping off her clothes. She neatly folded them out of habit and placed them on a pedestal a safe distance from the water. 

Standing in the middle of the pool she quickly took notice on how far the depth of it went. It wasn’t as deep for it to touch her neck but stopped just below her breasts. She knew the Carja weren’t as short as the Oseram but she didn’t take the women to be as tall as this. 

Moving to rest her shoulders on the stone floor she propped her arms above it and kicked the water playfully with her legs. The room was big, but she didn’t feel as exposed as the times she bathed in the rivers. 

She supposed there would be more embarrassment if someone walked in on her than an animal or machine. She brought her head back and looked at the picture of the sun that was high above her naked form. She was thankful of there not being much hunters to encounter in the wild. 

That when she snuck away from machines edging too close to the river bank she wouldn’t run the risk of any prying eyes to see her sneak away. 

She brought her hair in the water and submerged her head under. Running her hand through the thick mane and scrubbing the dirt and leaves that could have made its way through. 

All the while not noticing the door open, nor would she hear the door close.  
__

The flame from the only candle in the room struggled to remain lit. As the man with the steel eyes was forced to his knees. His arms bound behind his back and his hair stuck to the sweat of his forehead.

His chest heaved without rhythm as he struggled to remain still. The wound on his cheek stung as his head was forcefully slapped to the right once more. His fingers worked with the sharp rock in between. Slowly but surely ripping through the tight rope. 

“I said face me you imbecile!” 

The gruff voice of an older man made the flame shiver as his face grew closer. The light bringing life to the features of his aged face. All the while the rest of him and the others behind him were shrouded in darkness.

With a smile the man bound in chains bobbed his head up. His mouth in a bloodied grin. “I have many different faces old man, which one would you like to see?”

The old mans hands shook as he pulled back a fist ready to strike the man held down. Before he could even bring it down long fingers clasped tightly around his wrist. The old man froze as he remembered who was in his presence. 

A tall lean man came out from the dark, his clothing of no origin to a tribe. Catching the attention of a certain pair of grey eyes, he brought his hand up to signal for the old man to leave. To which he quickly did, scurrying out like a fox. 

Pulling out a chair the man sat directly in front of him. “It wasn’t in my favor to have you captured and bound.”

Lifting an eyebrow, the grey eyed man moved from his kneeled position to a more comfortable one. “Is killing ex soldiers also not in your favor?”

The other man laughed as he snapped his fingers. Steel eyes followed a man climb the cobblestone steps as the door above opened and the sound of laughter filled the room for a split second. Until the door slammed shut, the flame dying along with it. 

“Ah, my apologizes.” The scrape of metal brought to life a flare in a rectangular box as the lighter male brought it to the candle. Clamping it shut with the flick of his wrist, before slipping it into the pocket of his trousers. 

Familiarity in seeing the strange object brought an unwanted image to his mind. The smile he wore fading as his expression grew grim. “Why did you have me kill them?”

Light from the door shun through as a scrawny woman hurried down the steps. A tray in hand with what seemed like two teacups. Bringing it up to the green eyed man she stood agape. There was no doubt in mind that the man was attractive.

Light brown waves fell down his face in the most charming way. The charming smile he gave the server didn’t go unnoticed by the man sitting on the floor. 

Waiting until the woman left he handed him the cup until he paused and sat it back down on the table. “You’re one of the most notorious murderers of the red raids, I wanted to leave it to the very best.”

The rope snapped as his fingers dropped the rock, small cuts forming from the friction of the edge. 

Steel eyes locked with the mans green eyes as he stood up from the ground. Bringing his arms to the front of him, he rubbed his hands over the tender flesh of his wrists. The men hidden in the shadows turning to each other in shock as they reached for their weapons. 

Bringing his pale hand to the light, the other man simply dismissed the men with a sloppy wave.  
“But sir-“

Handing the unoccupied teacup to the sun kissed man he shot a glare behind him. 

Leaning against the brick wall the grey eyed man brought both hands to be heated by the hot liquid from the cup. 

“I can tell that killing those men wasn’t a priority for you.” 

Closing his eyes the man ran his hand through his mop of waves and sat the teacup down. “None of it is your concern, I brought you here to tell you that your part is done.”

“Where would you go now, I hear you carved out a legend with a certain red headed Nora, killing out the bandit clans?”

A pregnant pause filled the dim lit room as neither men made a move to speak. They remained in silence until the man leaning on the wall brought his head up to look at the water dripping from the ceiling. 

“I am a bloodthirsty killer, with no concern for my life or for others, I was a top rank soldier with many valuable assets, enough to know that you would have sent for my head if you didn’t need me for anything else.”

Green eyes looked down at the remaining liquid in his cup. He twirled the cup in his hand and watched as the liquid swirled, nearing the edge. “As smart as I pictured, yes I do have another use for you.”

Placing the teacup down for good the man smiled. “Head towards the sundom, tell them I sent you.” 

Standing up he made way to leave, “One more thing.”

Their eyes locked on each other, “If you make any contact with the Nora girl on your journey there, I want her dead.” 

There was no reply. Nodding his head, the paler man made his way up the stairs. Once again extinguishing the only light. Leaving the man to his own once again. To the unwanted image in his head and the unwanted feeling in his chest to burn with return. 

The sound of glass being shattered was the only source of sound in the dark room. His heart pounded painfully as the wound in his rib returned. He could only succumb to the curse he put himself through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read this far I would be happy to read your comment on the story so far! :) as always thank you for reading.


	7. Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloy discusses with Avad privately on who the murderer can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been busy with school and rewrote this chapter with many different scenarios but ultimately decided on publishing this one as the final. I hope you like.

“What a luxurious place to bathe, I knew I said take the offer but I didn’t expect you of all to actually bathe in the kings bath.”

Aloy opened her eyes to peer at the intruder. “Vanasha, wonderful of you to barge in.”

Vanasha strode with elegance as she leaned against one of the pillars. “The doors were unlocked darling.”

Aloy swam to an edge of the bath, where soap laid in the hands of a statue. Plucking it from its place she began to lather herself. 

Vanasha watched unblinkingly as soap mixed in the water that dripped from her back. She could see the faint outlines of scars marred across her pale skin.

“I wasn’t aware this was Avad’s, I thought it was open to the people in the palace.”

Vanasha glanced over at the door she left open. “Most of the men from the meeting already departed last night.”

Aloy scrubbed the dirt from under her nails while she opened her ears to Vanasha. “So you and Uthid?”

Vanasha’s head rolled on the pillar as she crossed her arms and looked at the ceiling above them. “He is a charming man indeed.”

The memory of talking to them before the battle played in Aloy’s mind. “I assume you two have grown closer.”

Vanasha’s eyes roamed on the display of art, “Eager to hear about my sex life are we huntress?” The sound of Aloy emerging from the water caused her to lazily turn her gaze on her. 

“Not in the slightest, I’m just curious.”

Vanasha held out a white towel and tossed it to Aloy who gently caught it. The soft fabric enclosed in her fist. Tightening the towel around her she walked to her clothes. Her eyebrows furrowed as the items she folded and stacked were nowhere to be seen. 

“If you’re looking for your clothes I put them to wash.” Vanasha headed to the open door where a female servant stood. 

Aloy walked backwards to look at what she was holding in her skinny arms. With a bow the servant left, leaving Aloy with a woman who held a mischievous grin. “Here I insist you borrow a spare of mine.”

Without care Aloy ripped the clothes from her grasp. In return Vanasha pulled up her arms in mock surrender. Bringing the top in front of her eyes Aloy widened her eyes in shock. “You may have them back I’m sure I can buy a new spare from one of the merchants.”

Giving off a two fingered wave, Vanasha shut the door. The clicks of her shoes echoing down the hallway. With a groan Aloy sat the outfit down and dropped her towel.   
__

“Your Radiance, she’ll be here any moment.”   
Avad drummed his fingers against his throne as he waited nervously for Aloy to arrive. “She isn’t one to be late, she always makes it on time, sun and shadow you should check on her!”

The sound of silverware hitting a glass plate came from the end of the table making Avad turn his brown hues. “Your highness, I believe the huntress is here.” Vanasha grinned inwardly as she crossed her hands underneath her chin. 

Aloy uncomfortably fidgeted as the garment rose with every step. Feeling all eyes on her she strode quickly to an open chair. The bottom half of her outfit rising up, leaving her cheek on the borderline of the cloth. 

“A.. new choice of style perhaps?”

Aloy pushed in the seat as far as she can in the table without squishing herself.  
Grabbing a spare fork Aloy stabbed a piece of meat and brought it to her mouth. Tongue encircling the meat and chewing it, the spices mixing in her tastebuds.

“A spare for now until my clothes are done washing.”

With a nod Avad stood upright in his throne and gestured for Marad to come closer. “You are ready to report on the crime scene, yes?”

Licking the spice that caught on her lips Aloy smiled and nodded at Avad. “It seems they were ambushed by one person.”

Avad’s eyebrows shot up immediately at her response. The scribble of pen on paper signifying Marad taking notes. 

Waiting for his facial expression to cool down she proceeded onwards, “What makes it even more unusual is that it was a battle fought up close and personal.”

Avad furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Aloy deep in thought. His eyes wanting to swim in hers, to see what thoughts swam in her mind.

“I also managed to discover a new method of tracking, by fingerprints.” Aloy held her hand up to show him. His eyes following. “Sadly I could only track someone if I scanned them beforehand.”

“That could really be of use to us, as always you’re coming up with unworldly methods.” Bringing her palm down to rest on her thighs she smiled brightly at the king. 

“Are you aware of anyone who would have a terrible grudge on you, even after the battle against the eclipse?”

Crossing his legs in a male manner like way Avad brought his hand up to his chin. “Grudges can remain in ones heart for a long time, I suppose there will be some people who would still put their hatred my way.”

Turning his head he looked at her as a curious animal would. “Why do you ask?”

Bringing a lock of hair behind her hair she scooter closer to him and placed her hands on the table. “I feel whoever ambushed these soldiers may have done it in spite of their hatred towards you.”

In the back of the table, Erend’s loud mouth boomed in, “Like Dervahl?”

With a wave of the hand Marad dismissed his comment, “Dervahl’s hatred was for a petty reason, this person must have a valuable reason.”

Vanasha piped in, “The ones who truly hated Avad could only be the shadow Carja, but after the battle I’m not sure who else would take up that grudge.” 

Aloy’s mind was going haywire as she thought of all the possible candidates. Helis was dead, and along with him was the motivation to overthrow Avad. Who would the shadow Carja take on as their leader? 

“Avad.”

The kings head turned to hers, his features softening. “Who would you place, as strong as Helis?”

Erend’s voice once again piped in the conversation, “Wouldn’t matter! He’d be dead by now or too afraid to try and take him down.”

Aloy ignored his comment as her expression hardened. If a new threat was reappearing itself she’d have to take every precaution she could. 

Standing up quickly, the table moved slightly as all heads shot up to the red haired. “I request to speak with the king alone please.”

There was a pregnant pause as The blameless Marad stared at the king expectantly. Avad in turn merely nodded and watched silently as Vanasha and Erend bowed and excused themselves. 

Marad bowed to Avad and sent a smile to Aloy, “Your Radiance, Aloy, i’ll be off then.”   
Aloy sat down once she saw him take his leave down the stairs, signaling the guards closest down with him. 

“There was a hunter I met on my travels towards Meridian, he joined in on the battlefield.” 

Avad adjusted his headpiece but nodded at her in acknowledgment. “He fought like a warrior would, without any remorse, the way he held his bow...”

Avad’s face showed no expression at her words. His head turned to gaze away from her. Although a thought reached through his mind pulling him to turn to her. “What was his name?”

Aloy refused to meet his gaze, instead she stared at the untouched food that grew cold on the table. “Nil.”

Avad grew silent as he searched through his memories in search for hearing the name. His lips grew tight. The name brought a bitter taste in Avad’s mouth. 

He didn’t know who Nil was to Aloy. He only knew the boy that turned rouge on him and left their friendship a tainted mess. A boy that turned into a pet for his fathers killings. 

“The name does sound familiar, you fear he may have a grudge targeted at my head?”

“A grudge? No, Nil is many things but keeping a grudge on someone sounds awfully uncharacteristic of him.”

Avad felt a knot tighten in his gut. He wondered to himself if she defended him to others like she did with Nil. 

“Then perhaps he done it in spite of his bloodthirst, I thought for sure he learned how to control himself after I sent him to sunstone rock.”

Aloy was quick to dismiss the thought, “No, he doesn’t kill without good reason.”

Avad could feel himself spit out an alright. Which made Aloy look up at him with mild confusion. Wondering why the king was being more upset than she. 

“Maybe it’s just been the machines then?”

Aloy was also quick to shoot down his accusation, “No, the bodies would have been more mutilated and the machines have calmed down significantly after Hades was demolished.”

Avad’s face grew stern on the mention of his fallen men. “The tenakth could have played a rule, they are foolish enough to barge in just to sport a kill and they too prefer close encounters.” 

Aloy’s face brightened up at the theory. “That sounds much more reasonable, do you know of any Tenakth clans lingering nearby then?”

The King could tell by her tone that the conversation was nearing the end. “I am doubtful on it, however I’ll talk to The blameless Marad on the matter and schedule another meeting.”

Aloy could feel the rush of adrenaline coursing through her veins at her next adventure. “Thank you Avad.” 

As Avad made way to stand up from his throne to bid her farewell, Aloy thought to do something else. Grabbing a hold of his arm she motioned for him to sit back down.

Avad knew it was against regulation to have her touch him but felt flustered instead. Having no intention to have a guard send her to the jail cell.

“I feel like now is the best time to ask but, would you mind if I scan your fingerprints?”

She didn’t know if it was rude to ask a Sun God to scan his fingerprints. She felt like she was overstepping some sort of boundary. If a guard took note of this she wondered if she would too be sent to sunstone rock for a form of blasphemy. 

“Aloy.”  
The soft and warm touch of his hands on her own brought her worries to the void.   
“Of course you can, it’s the least I can do for all you’ve done for Meridian.”

She knew he meant it. She didn’t take it the same way merchants or the citizens said it. After all she knew how grateful he really was, how much of a generous person he was and still is. 

Her finger pressed lightly on her focus as it zoned in on his hand. “This might feel a bit foreign to you, but don’t worry I’ve tested it out on myself already.”

He didn’t respond, instead relishing in the contact of her cool skin. The blue rays came to life as she studied the tips of his fingertips turn a bright blue. Reminding her of the bluegleam she discovered up North. 

She didn’t dare look him in the eyes. Feeling the contact of their hands too intimidating as it was. The warmth from his skin on hers felt, well comforting to say the least. It felt long, feeling the eyes of his staring down at her. She could practically feel her own heartbeat thump behind her rib cage. 

She’s never held this long of a contact with a man before. Such a simple and innocent grasp still made her feel uneasy. 

A message popped up on the side of the screen that read ‘Avad’s Fingerprints’.

Letting go of his hand she turned off her focus, “Scan complete.”

Taking his own hand he wiggled his fingers and analyzed it. Looking as if he grew another finger. “How marvelous.”

This time Aloy was the one to stand up. “Thank you for your time Avad, it’s time I take my leave now. I’ve held you for too long.”

Avad smiled as he interlocked his fingers, “Of course, time with you is most valuable.”

With that she turned around and descended the steps. Brown hues watching her fiery hair grow farther and farther downwards. He didn’t look away until guards made their way back to their posts.   
___


	8. Daylight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloy sees Avad in disguise.  
Nil regains laughter.

A whiff of cold air bit onto her face as she pulled the makeshift scarf over her nose. It was only ever at the crack of dawn or the beginning of night that it ever gets this cold. 

Her legs throbbed from squatting down and looking beyond the horizon. The wooden structure underneath her felt like it was on its last legs. Still, she waited for a man to come out of the forest. Covered in poor mans clothing. The reds and golds of Meridian were to be stripped in order to camouflage in with the jungle.

She wasn’t fully aware of the spy’s ability, but she did trust Marad’s judgement. She’s only ever encountered a tribeswoman from there, never the trouble itself.

Aloy pondered to herself silently as a puff of air left her nostrils. 

“You look like an assassin.”

Avad leaned on the wall below her, curls falling down his face. His clothing was also unusual to see, the robes that shown his authority was missing. In its place were the clothes of a commoner. 

Aloy only acknowledged him by looking down, her eyes taking in the new sight. She wondered if he changed his appearance like this every time the sun went down.

“What is a king doing up at this hour?”

The presence of Avad made her nerves lessen as she sat down amongst the wooden structure, her legs dangling among the sides. 

“I can see my disguise didn’t work well this time.”

He must get tired of playing king

“You do look very different,”

_ Maybe even more attractive _

“ You should keep your hair out more often, it needs to breathe.”

Avad nodded and ran his palm through his curls as a response. The headdress he wore would always hold down his hair captive. It was orgasmic like for him to be able to run his fingers through the mop of curls after the sun went down. 

“If only I could.”

Avad looked at her, wonder in his eyes on how she had gotten up there. Like a hawk, so far up in the sky, untouchable. He knew she could jump down without any problems, freedom was at her will. 

Aloy felt pity at his words, he was tied down to Meridian, to his people. What about her? She hasn’t returned to the land of Nora in what felt like ages after the battle. Choosing instead to leave behind the title of the anointed. 

The both of them looked at the sun struggling to wake up. “The spy Marad sent should be running.” 

“His information will be valuable, only if he comes in one piece.”

Her nod was barely visible to him as he headed towards the palace to prepare for the meeting that was to be held. 

“I won’t send a letter this time, I already know you will already be rushing in.”

Aloy said nothing as she moved to stand on the wooden structure. A bell would be rung and a man will be running out of the jungle. She will be there first, and she will be the one to ask questions first. 

Like a hawk, she flew down the wooden structure. 

__

With a shaky breathe, silver eyes were locked on a trampler that wandered too close for his personal liking. He had encountered the big beasts many times during his life. The most damage he’s seen was watching them burn alive a group of tribesmen he had in his possession. 

_ A bitch to handle _

Readying three arrows on his bow he closed one eye as he brought back the string. The arrow was pressed against his jawline as he took aim. 

The weight on his jawline was released as the arrows whizzed through the air and hit home deeply in the belly of the trampler. With a groan the beast rolled over. Unlatching his dagger the man aimed once again, holding it upside down by the handle he closed his eye. 

As the beast struggled to roll itself back up, the man threw the dagger with great strength. Digging itself deep into its belly, as an explosion of fire blew free. The birds desperately flying upwards to escape the flames. 

The man miscalculated his distance and was thrown back. His body slamming hard into a tree. He coughed at the sudden impact, and wheezed for air to enter his lungs. A stray piece of shards flying past him as it nicked his shoulder. 

Staring at the mess before him, an overwhelming feeling bubbled in his stomach. Bringing a palm to his wound he looked at the blood running down. 

Clutching his shoulder he stood up. His hair falling down his eyes didn’t stop him from walking towards his headdress. 

With a sudden burst of laughter the man pulled his hair back and secured the headdress back on his head. 

“Now how long has it been since my own blood soaked my hands.”

Ripping the dagger free from the dead machine he sheathed it. Pocketing any metal shards he could as a reward for himself. 

“Nil?”

In a flash the man had an arrow against the neck of a woman. His left hand gripping her chin upwards tightly as the arrow was pointed directly at her juggler. 

The woman trembled in the mans grasp as she clutched his palms tightly. The man took in her clothing and released his hold on her in confusion. 

“How do you know my name?”

The woman put her hand on her throat as reflex as she looked at the man in both admiration and fear. 

“My village isn’t far from here, don’t you remember, you saved us from the bandits?”

Her gaze dropped to his shoulder as she watched the blood start to ooze out. “We have a healer there, he can help you.”

Nil sighed as he dropped his arrow back in his quiver. With a nod he gestured for her to lead the way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a delay:(


	9. Tenakth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloy ventures into the jungle, wanting to seek more information about the unusual tribe.

Aloy grunted as she landed on the mossy ground. Swiping the dirt off her trousers she made way to the man heading straight for the gates. She knew her skills far exceeded his, but she also knew any information from him could provide useful. 

“Halt.”   
The man grudgingly turned over and with the most dull tone in his voice he spoke, “Yes Huntress?”  
Not wavering over his demeanor Aloy jabbed a thumb behind her, “Was there anything exciting or suspicious about the Tenakth?”

“No.”  
Taken aback by the sudden answer Aloy pierced her eyebrows together. “No?”

The man let out an exasperated sigh as he threw an arm over her shoulder and swung the both of them in the direction of the jungle. Throwing his palm in front of her eyes he pointed straight, “They spend most of their time fighting each other, fucking, and killing only trespassers.” 

The weight of his body weight lessened as he made way towards the gate. Parting with the words, “What else would you expect from an uncivilized tribe.”

With a groan of frustration Aloy twirled her spear and slammed it on the wet ground besides her. Crouching down Aloy stared at the jungle that stretched for miles upon miles. The noise of lights clicking on and off, the hooves of the machines pouncing on the ground and the screeches of metal. 

She would remain there as she came up with a decision. The overflowing green of the jungle seemingly surrounding her, the trees stretching as if they were miles high above her. Would the Tenakth expect her?

____  
The dancing flames from the candlelight looked as if they were cheering Nil on as his chest touched the floor of the tent. A bead of sweat falling down his temple, ever so slowly did it fall between the slit of his lips. 

The bitterness of it dwelling on his tongue.   
With another agonizing push up, Nil pushed himself up and against the bed frame. The wound on his arm still felt fresh, but bled much more less. 

The light of a new day showed itself to Nil as the flaps of the tent was pulled back and a woman came in with a tray filled with food. Taking in his shirtless form the women hesitated and turned quickly back. The tray trembled in response to her nervousness as her face tinted with red. 

“I apologize, I didn’t real-“

“Bring the food here.”

Nil beckoned for her to come over, and patted the ground. Composing herself she sat down besides him and set the tray on the ground. “It’s bone broth filled with herbs, meat and what not, oh and there’s also bread!”

Nil thanked her as he tore a piece of bread and dunked it into the broth. He almost hummed in delight at the warmth it gave him. 

Noticing her still there he motioned to the food. “Are you wanting to eat some of it?”

The woman blinked in confusion and practically threw herself upwards, “No.”

Before she slipped through the tent she was stopped by Nil asking for her name.   
With a smile the woman’s eyes gleamed in delight, “Yonna.”

As the light dissipated, Nil continued to eat in silence. Finishing the bread first then on the the meat. After everything was done he conquered the broth by bringing the bowl towards his lips and drinking the contents. The warmth of the liquid searing down his throat. 

Grabbing the tray he sat it next to the candle light. The bed creaked ever so slightly as he sat down. Reaching for his vest he slowly put it on, his wound aching from the small workout. He would only spend a day here he told himself. 

He secured his quiver behind his back and leaned over to sheathed his dagger, the cold hilt of it pressing against his abdomen. Grabbing onto his bow he latched her behind his back. 

He ran his rough hand through his hair. Pulling back any loose strands and attached his headdress. The bright red feathers making him feel at home.

Looking towards the candle, he was reminded of the encounter in the bar. The light dancing along his skin only seemed to be taunting him on his next move. With a calm demeanor Nil pinched the root of the flame and watched as the room was drained from all color. The sizzle from the fire only delighted his fingertips. 

The flaps of the tent was opened and Nil was faced with the bustling of the small village. His eyes catching on Yonna. He wasn’t oblivious to her likeness of him. 

Heading outwards, Nil made way towards the jungle. Another heart to be broken as he kept in mind to never return.   
_____  
The tribe of the Tenakth showed no regret in any aspect of their life. Aloy tapped her focus and was met with the familiar purple that covered her vision. Highlighting the tribesmen and scanning the surrounding area of any machines. 

She always wondered what their aspect on them were, did they feel fear? Was that the one thing they felt fear from, or did they attack anything on sight like the man said. 

Smiling to herself she noted that it could be the reason of no machines in the range of her focus.  
Her smile would soon morph into a frown as she noted the children running around with partially no clothing. No protection to the humidity in the jungle. 

Although Aloy can understand the feeling of wanting to strip down to a bare minimum in the temperature. Turning off her focus she decided to observe the tribe with her own eyes. 

Living as an outcast still was not enough to provide her with the information of the outside world. Since venturing she had no knowledge of the Tenakth or the Utaru. They were truly a league of their own. 

Her leg dangled from the abandoned outpost. There really was nothing pinning them to the murders. She really didn’t have a reason to not believe the spy. Avad trusted him enough to go on his own. 

Her motive wasn’t clear enough. She told herself she would find out if no one else did. Was she trying so hard to prove to Avad? 

Her finger trailed the upper limb of her bow. Eyes solely focused on the two men below. A fight had broken out over a woman. Who seemed too much excited over the brawl aimed for her. 

A side of Aloy wanted to sit and watch to see who the victor was. An arrow was pulled out of her quiver as she watched a spear imbed itself into one of the men as the woman stood up and cheered. Throwing the herself to the victor without checking upon his rival. Oblivious to the any of them Aloy drew back the arrow and aimed it at the man with a spear carved deep into his side. 

Her hand wavered as she watched in horror as he gritted his teeth with a bloodied smile and rip it from his side, aiming it at the mans neck. 

“A battle to the death.”  
Murmured Aloy as she lowered her bow and turned her face from the upcoming blow. She could now see how it was possible for one Tenakth tribesmen to take out multiple Carja soldiers. 

Standing up, she threw her arrow back into the quiver. She needed answers. She waited for them to pull the corpses away. Knowing fully well that spear man would still have some seconds ticking by before he perished. 

On cue she stabbed the bow on the zip line and pushed her body from the outpost. She had to act fast. As she let go of the zip line she tumbled into a patch of red grass. 

Her legs froze in place as she barely took into recognition of a guard in his outpost. Biting her lip Aloy felt her stomach drop as the man bled out.   
“Fuck.”

Pressured by time running out Aloy ripped an arrow from her quiver without hesitation and drew it back. The arrow pulled back the skin of her cheek as she steadied her hand. 

Her ears felt warm as she let go of the arrow and felt the feathers touch her cheek before sticking itself deep into the mans skull. A satisfying thunk as his form fell from the outpost and away from her vision. 

Quickly she dashed to the now unconscious form. Aloy cursed as she slapped him and shook him. To no avail would he ever wake up. Hastily she put her finger below his nose. Slapping the ground Aloy cried out in frustration. 

It was all for naught. “Are you shitting me.”  
Her senses froze as she felt a sting from her cheek. In the far distance she could hear the thump of an arrow carving into a tree. 

Rolling away she looked back to see yet another arrow pierce itself into the dead mans forehead. Looking on in horror she saw what seemed to be the whole village with arrows pointed directly in her direction. She felt as vulnerable as a wild boar. 

Agile on her feet Aloy made a mad dash to the abandoned outpost. Unbeknown to the Tenakth that lay dead on the misty grass. Where colorful arrows lay deep inside their skulls. Where an eye drained from color followed her form retreat from the grasp of the jungle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! I’m so sorry for keeping you waiting.


	10. Why do you hide a sword?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloy takes on a new step in finding more about the murdered Carja.

His lungs felt tight, trapped. As if any wrong move would cause a knife to be wretched and twisted in his gut. A silly thought considering his enemies laid dead beneath his feet.

No, they weren’t his true enemies. His real enemies awaited for him, a shadow behind a shadow. He lowered his bow as he watched- no stalked, his prey from leaving.

A flame being carried and spread throughout the lands. A destruction that lay awake for some. A force to be reckon with, he knew firsthand.

It was a fire that he would not mind being burned by. A fire that he would gladly throw himself in, and be engulfed in the flames.

A sense of irony flooded Nil as he dropped down to a Tenakth warrior. Patting his body andreaching into his pockets for necessities and continuing on to the next.

_ ‘I told you we’d meet again.’ _

No matter what roads each of them followed, there would always be a small intersection that they would have to cross. 

Where both of them would come face to face with the other.

Crouching down on the last man, Nil squatted next to his head. Grabbing the deceased chin of the warrior and having him face him.

“At times like these, I feel more dead than you are.”

____

“Aloy.”

“Uthid.”

“It is not every day I have the anointed one of the Nora slip into the chair in front of me while I have my afternoon tea.”

Rolling her eyes at the title she laid out a decent amount of shards from the machines she encountered while fleeing back to Meridian.

“I would thank you for paying but I know there’s going to be a catch.”

“Spar with me Uthid.”

At this the older gentleman merely raised an eyebrow, “A spar with the machine tamer, somehow I believe the odds are more against me than you.”

Aloy could only purse her lips in frustration. “No weapons, just pure testament to physical skill.”

Bringing the teacup to his lips, Uthid downed the last of tea like a shot. “Are you sure about that Aloy, I trained men during the red raids.”

If he was speaking to anyone else about his past Uthid would keep it tight lipped, like a secret not meant to be shared.

But with Aloy, he felt a certain kind of freedom past any judgment.

“I have more experience in hand to hand combat, keep in mind it is pretty dirty.”

With an unnerving grin of delight Aloy beamed at the former shadow Carja in front of her. “That’s exactly what I want, I’ll meet you tomorrow at this time!”

Sliding off the table Aloy gave him a half heartedly salute. “I’ll meet you at the training grounds.”

Respectfully, she pushed through the crowds on the street. She had no doubt word had spread to Avad about the Tenakth.

She needed to dig up any information from him. A king or not, if he wanted her help than he should be willing to support her. She knew she had no authority over him, far from it. What she did have, was his lingering gazes and full attention. She was not oblivious to his affection towards her. She would bluntly be straightforward to him about it if she did not have a certain compassion for the man.

She pondered to herself how she should approach him. The man who wanted her heart, the man who once confused her for his past lover.

It was only when she finally stood in front of him did she feel guilty of ever thinking she could use him. Sitting down in the chair that villagers would never have the opportunity to in their lives.

“Did you find anything in that jungle that my spy had not?”

Her attention span closed in on him. She wondered if the paint near his eyes were permanent. If the headpiece he wore strapped to his back made him want to fall down. How he managed to conceal his sword in his loose fabric.

She wondered if he too kept a hidden blade somewhere under his silk. 

“No, I did not.”

In a graceful movement he leaned a leg over the other. His fingers itching to run through his hair in frustration of his own. 

“Avad, I need you to let me in on the red raids.”

She eyed his body stiffen, the muscles in his forearm flexing. She could just feel Rost‘s disappointment at her lack of communication.

She was naive when it came to the red raids that much was certain. A past that she could hear from stories. Stories from the perspectives of the grieving.

She felt no apology was needed. How selfish it may seem, it did not seem to faze her. It did not seem to faze the king either as his tone of voice changed to one who didn’t seek an apology.

“A long brutal reign of my father that went on for years, would take more time to discuss than one afternoon.”

Grabbing her chair she dragged it closer to him. “I want you to give me a list of the most powerful men on your fathers side.”

“Aloy, most of those men are dead. You won’t gain anything.”

“Avad. I need that information.”

“What importance does this have for the killings Aloy, if the red raids is for yourpersonal interest than by all means I will give you that knowledge but-“

“Does it matter whether or not it is of my own interest Avad?”

She silenced him as she stood from her chair and in frustration tugged on a bead. “If I can get more entail on who your enemies are, who the enemies to carja soldiers are it could help me crack it.”

“Most of those enemies were struck down from the battle that we had, from the battle that you firsthand took part in. I doubt any of those men on that list would strike after such a big loss on their supposed leaders.”

For the first time Aloy looked like a lost puppy as she stood. “Why are you hiding it away from me, why are you not letting me help you.”

Sensing his own frustration Avad stood up. Grateful that she did not pull away when he carefully held her forearm.

“The things these men did were horrid Aloy. They were faced with harsh punishment, none of them would have the need to kill their former comrades just in spite.”

Being this close to him would have been treason to any witness. It was only by a miracle that they slipped from the guards peripheral.

She could see the crinkles in his paint. An answer to her earlier question. A sweet scent forged into him that she could not put a name to.

Her eyes lowered as she daringly invaded the personal space between them. A space too close for an acquaintance. He sucked in a breathe as her hand roamed his side.

It did not feel right. It felt too foreign for her, he felt the coldness from the wilds she was raised in. All in her palm, as she spread it lower. Pushing his robes to the side, in search for a glint of metal to show itself.

“Alo-“

“Tell me Avad.”

The knew of the steps she was taking. Of the steps that she could no longer walk down from. She still had so many answers to seek. A curious one indeed Elizabeth has made her. She had questions far more than one can imagine. In this moment between her and the king, she wondered if he was a good fighter as he was a good man.

With a grip as firm as a snapmaws mouth, she wretched his sword free from its holster. She admired its craft as the light of high noon reflected off it. “Why must the King still keep his weapon stuck to his abdomen if he had no enemies left that targeted his head?”

She experimented with it, not used to wielding a weapon of its made. The king stood there, with a look of utter amazement. With no trace of fear in his heart from the savage girl from the east, who now before him swung his sword like a child.

“I do prefer peace over unnecessary violence.”

Aloy looked down, to see herself through the length of the blade. She never had the pleasure of seeing herself through a mirror. Perhaps it was an everyday thing for the people in Meridian. For the nobles to doll themselves up before they went out for the day.

“It’s tempting to see how you fight when violence is necessary.”

Avad laughed at her statement. His hand going against the priests wishes as he slipped it under his headpiece and let his curls unravel. “Is that a threat I hear?”

Aloy smiled at the man. Who let his guard down so easily around her. Gently she handed the sword back towards him. His hand tracing the back of hers as he bowed graciously. The sound of him sheathing his sword was a sound so foreign to her.

She had no doubt that he killed his father. She had no doubt that he may have put some men on their death bed. Even from how innocent he looked towards her she knew he carried a dark burden on his shoulders. Heavier than the headpiece he wore strapped to his back.

Cautiously she raised her hand to his eye level. Pausing in time as they looked at each other. As they shared breaths, so close in proximity to one another. One could assume they were lovers, that his next move would be to grab her by the waist and meld their bodies as one.

A bold move on her part, as she curled her fingers and run them throw the mop of curls. It reminded her of how endless the jungle was, the sheer amount of curls that rained down his head was more than she could count.

It was a bliss feeling to him. A sensation that he wanted her to feel alongside him. She was so close to him that he too could trail his fingers among the thick hair she spotted on her head.

His fantasy came to a harsh conclusion as the jingles of metal erupted down the stairs. Like the touch of fire they parted. Nodding to him Aloy hurriedly escalated down the twisted stairs.

All the while moving closer to the men heading upwards. Her breathe sucked in her throat as she caught the eye of the man who shut her out days ago. So badly she wanted to crash into him and cause a diversion for Avad.

As they crossed paths she knew such an old trick wouldn’t fly by the older man. Slowly coming to a stop on the bottom stairs she turned and wondered what topic they would be discussing. 


	11. Seal Thy Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloy trains with Uthid. Meanwhile Avad and Janeva have a little talk.

Sweat dripped down her temple as her arms braced against the impact. Her teeth gritting in attempt to not let a grunt escape. 

“Another one of those punches and your barrier would be broken.”

“Yeah, I think I got it.”

Stepping back, Uthid slapped his knees.  
“Remember to keep your knees bent.”

Nodding her head, Aloy resumed her stance making sure they remained bent. Although, it was a little too unsatisfactory for Uthid. 

As she barely managed to catch herself from falling on her legs when a harsh kick aimed at the inside of her leg made her knees buckle.

“Not low enough to mistake you from doing a squat.”

Turning around while still on ground level she eyed his legs as an evil idea sprouted itself in her mind. 

Twisting her body she slapped the ground. Her left leg remaining crouched as she sprung out her right which grazed against the tough terrain belonging to the training grounds. Successfully she rammed her leg into Uthid’s. With fast momentum she sweeped him off his feet and smiled upon her victory in a squatting position.

“Maybe a squat is what I intended to do.”

The older of the two laughed as he brushed himself off and handed her a concealed dagger.   
“It’s small, but a quick clean cut will take a life.”

Grasping it firmly Aloy twisted it in her palm. She moved her arm downwards diagonally, trying to get used to the foreign motion. 

“No.”

He slapped his hand against her wrist, effectively stopping her from twisting it.   
“That maneuver is for a much bigger dagger, this one,” grabbing the blade with his other hand he gently pressed it against her neck. “Is more for assassination, for stealth.”

Aloy unconsciously rubbed at the scar embedded in her neck. A trait that did not go unnoticed by the former General. 

“Although I have no doubt others used your maneuver as a last ditch effort to defend themselves.” 

Blinking she stared at him idly, “Did it work?”

Uthid shrugged as he handed over the blade and motioned for her to resume, “You’ll have to ask them.”

Scoffing at his remark, the red head took to the dummy and copied Uthid’s previous maneuver. 

“I’ll let you see you to that, while I bring us some refreshments.” 

With a brief nod Aloy watched as he exited the small arena. Feeling so surreal that the man before her had participated in horrid events. 

Locking eyes with the black buttons embedded in the dummy, she knew she’d get more information on the raids, and perhaps more insight on a certain hunter.

___

“Just please do me this favor Janeva.”

Said person could only glare as they kicked their feet on top of the the desk that separated the two. 

“She will find out no matter if I seal my lips about it.” 

Collapsing on the only chair available, Avad let out a childish groan. “I know, I just need something to buy me some time.”

Janeva’s eyes roamed over the disheveled man in front of them, wondering how he managed to travel this far without any witnesses. 

It was obvious now to Janeva how Avad quickly mended his broken heart from Ersa. 

“We both know Nil would never refer to you as what you once where to him.” 

Avad groaned more as he softly hit the back of his head against the wall. His curls shielding his eyes from the daggers thrown at him. 

“He took the side of my father, do you not remember?”

“Do you not remember who led the raid on Cinnabar Sands?” 

Avad’s hands tightened against his trousers unconsciously as unwanted memories flashed across his mind. 

“You’re overdoing it Janeva, what I did was the right thing and we both know it.”

“I may look up to you Avad, but what you did to Nil will never serve as the right thing.”

“If I have to be the bad guy to make things right for Meridian then I will be.”

The atmosphere turned toxic as Janeva scoffed at his ridiculous statement, “A bad guy who left his friend to death.”

The sound of flesh making contact with Janeva’s wooden desk made the guard slam the door open. 

Janeva could barely grit out an, “I am fine.” Before Avad managed to push past the guard. 

“Do you wish for me to catch him Warden Janeva?”

The man stood awkwardly between the doorway, with half a foot inside the room.   
Confused if he actually needed permission to catch a suspicious visitor.

“No. Let him be and return to your post.”

With a nod the guard exited the small room. 

Janeva put a hand to their temples and let out a much needed groan of their own. “How ironic how they both wish to conceal the past, they need to reunite at once.”  
___  
“Mango?”

Aloy watched as Uthid used his blade to peel off the hardened skin.

“A true Carja delicacy, something the Nora couldn’t ever dream of.” With a chuckle the man continued to peel. 

Aloy didn’t feel an ounce of objection at the comment as her mouth watered at the fruit that seemed to get juicer after it was being skinned. 

Picking up a piece of the skin she plopped it in her mouth. Not expecting the toughness, yet still deciding to swallow. 

“Did you just-nevermind, skin is nothing new on the menu for your tribe.” 

Nudging her arm Uthid offered her a slice of the orange fruit. With a smile of gratitude she grabbed it and appreciatively dropped it in her mouth. Her tongue bursting in joy at the new flavor. 

“Delicious isn’t it?”

The older man laughed as she went for more. The sight of her in such a state of happiness made his heart tightened at the thought of his own daughter. 

Handing the knife towards Aloy, he beckoned for her to eat her fill as he brought his water canteen to his lips. Looking on to the setting sun, he envisioned her jumping into papa’s arms. Her small frame nuzzling into his, as he softly petted her hair.

It was only when Aloy grabbed his wrist did he realize the water was freely flowing down past his lips and onto the hardened sand below. 

“And here I thought I was the daydreamer.”

Enclosing the top with the lid, Uthid quickly wiped at the water on his face.   
“I was merely teaching you about the dangers of losing your guard.”

His palm made contact with the young woman’s back, as she stumbled from the wooden slab. “Hey!”

“What did I tell you.”

Aloy let lose a laugh as she felt the most at ease as she had when she was with Rost. Regaining her balance she sat back down next to Uthid. 

“I need to ask you something.”

Resting his hands on his knees the older man turned to the huntress. The atmosphere morphing into one of earnest. 

“Then speak it girl.”

Facing the sun, Aloy rested her hands on her lap. “The red raids,” she said while trailing off. Noticing how his posture changed slightly at the mention. 

“I have no quarrel with anyone, but I feel as if I am missing something.” 

Uthid closed his eyes as he fought an inner battle. It would take too much time to tell her in one setting. “I am sure you have heard about it already.”

Shaking her head abruptly Aloy quickly butted in, “I want to know who was involved directly.” 

Opening one eye he stared at her puzzling. Crossing his arms he let out a noise of contempt. “Most are dead, most are vagabonds, and some are back at their posts.” 

An image of a certain man popped into her brain as she stumbled for the right words, “A man older than you, with eyes full of hatred. He seems to be important in the ranks, who is he?”

Chuckling lightheartedly at her statement he answered with, “You just mentioned most of the councilmen.” 

Not finding amusement in the situation Aloy could only throw her hands up in exasperation. “Think harder, a man who distastes the Nora, who gets to talk to Avad all the time.”

Bringing a hand to run through his beard he sat in thought. There could only be one man to his knowledge that fit the description. Who he’s only personally seen in action twice. Unpleasant memories the both of them. Why did Aloy want to dig deeper into his name he had no clue. Was it the right thing for him to reveal it to her? 

Would Vanasha reveal it so easily? Or would she let the huntress triumph in her own determination to find the answer? Either way, she would find it out. 

“The man you are referring to must be General Kieran.”

Repeating the name both in her head and out loud, Aloy was now relieved at having a name to put to a face. 

All the questions she had in mind simmered as she realized how low the sun has gotten. Not wanting to overwhelm the man who made her feel like a child once again, she took her leave. 

“Thank you, Uthid.”

With a nod he watched as she hurriedly exited the arena. Squinting his eyes he could barely make out the little bounce in every step the fiery huntress took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! It helps :) thank you for reading!


	12. A lone brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloy prepares to leave while Avad reflects on his past. Meanwhile, Nil learns his new task.

The Palace of the Sun was quiet, Avad had ordered for the noble’s to postpone their visit. A sight that would surely bite him back later.

The gloomy King slouched in his throne, Janeva’s voice ringing in his mind constantly.

_ ‘A bad guy who left his friend to death’ _

He could feel a headache form, as he drew his thumbs to the middle of his eyebrows.

__

“He murdered Kadaman!”

Avad’s voice grew hoarse as he screamed in the face of his childhood friend. Rage filled the prince as he brought down a fist. Successfully making contact with the other mans cheek.

Nil could only smile at the raving prince. “Hit me all you want, but is that really going to bring back your dead brother.”

Avad’s heart grew tight as he reached for his sword and aimed it at the visibly disarmed Nil.

“I’ll kill you.”

Nil lifted his arms in a baffled manner, “Why are you killing me when you should kill your father?”

Avad’s hand shook with all the hatred in his being. He wanted Nil to flinch, to cry, to feel the emotions that coursed through his own self.

“You’ve been working with my father, you probably plotted my brothers death didn’t you!”

Nil could only take in the anger that Avad was pushing on him. They both knew why Kadaman was put to death. His sword drew closer, but Nil made no move to retreat. An action that made Avad feel more disgusted by him.

“Stop creating enemies and search for those who are like you.”

The air whistled in both men’s ears as blood seeped from Nil’s hand as he countered Avad’s sword.

His steel eyes matching the glint of the unsharpened blade. Slowly lowering the sword Nil let go ofhis death grip.

Avad’s eyes burned with the threat of tears. Feeling sick to his stomach at the position they were in. He thought of him as his own brother. The trio that were inseparable. How much Avad admired the man standing in front of him with blood dripping down his fingertips.

The final betrayal began to drench him like another wave. His thoughts devouring him recklessly.

Metal clanged to the floor as Avad once again made contact with his fist. “You aren’t my brother anymore, you never were and you never will be.”

Nil could taste the metallic of his blood from his cut lip. He pondered if this was the pain that Avad felt. The rejection from his friend hurt him far greater than the pain than those in the palace inflicted on him.

“I have an expedition to Cinnabar Sands tomorrow.”

The anger that engulfed Avad simmered as he gave up on his friend. He laughed bitterly as he pushed past Nil. He could not even get an ounce of grief out of him before he started on about his fathers plans.

“I hope there are no survivors.”

___

“Avad.”

His eyes fell out of the trance he was in. His vision of the mesa obscured by the huntress in front of him. A sight that made him fall into one of comfort.

“Aloy, I apologize I was off daydreaming.”

She crossed her arms and took in the slouched king. “Everyone seems to be daydreaming lately.”

“Are you alright? I heard you pushed away the nobles today, something unheard of coming from the great Avad.”

Leaning against the guard rail she narrowed her eyes at her friend who obviously seemed distress.

“I guess part of you is rubbing off me.”

He offered her a cheeky smile, which in return earned him a raised eyebrow.

Sighing Aloy took in the quiet atmosphere. The usual amount of guards also seemed to reduced at this time of day. A change she barely picked up on.

“The quest you’ve given me has had no progress whatsoever here, perhaps it’s time I set out again?”

The thought of her leaving made his already sulked mood deepen. After so long of waiting for her, she’s already setting out to leave from his grasp.

She was like a bird to him. A beautiful creature that the darker part of him wanted to keep by his side forever. A tragic decision, but ultimately knowing she would have a better life out in the wild.

However he knew it wouldn’t stop him from trying. “How far will you go this time?”

Aloy looked down from the guardrail, taking in the bliss feeling of her hair being caressed by the wind. Unknowingly having a secret admirer of it from behind. “I’ll spend a few day’s in the Sundom, if I hear anything else I’ll travel there if not I’ll be back before you know it.”

She turned her head around to face him, his earlier distress seemed to fade away. “Meridian is like a second home to me Avad, the first will always be the wild.”

With that she smiled once more at him and slowly made her descend down the palace.

Motioning a guard over he requested to speak with the Blameless Marad. “Tell him to resume the meetings with the nobles.”

__

“What killings must I carry out next?”

The question sounded more like a statement. But the tone of his voice was much more understanding with the old man. Who sat on the ground crushing tea leaves at an ever so slowly pace.

“The real question is must you carry out more killings.”

The response did not amuse Nil in the slightest as he stared out the sloppily cut window.

The sound of leaves being grinded came to an abrupt stop. A wrinkled hand gently picked up a pipe and let ablaze the tip. Smoke soon filled the room as he just watched the hunter in front of him lean against the wall.

“An unlucky soul you are.”

Nil looked down at the older male, “I’m living the dream life old man.”

A small chuckle morphed into a bitter cough as the elder got up. “There is general you must guard, he’ll leave Meridian to Sunfall in a few days.”

There was a pregnant pause as the only sound in the room came from the elders pipe. Who watched the still hunter under astern gaze.

“His name is General Kieran, a man on our side.” He took in the markings on Nil’s face and signature armor. “He’ll treat you as a guard and nothing else.”

Saying what he had to say, the old man turned to exit out the rundown home.

“I’ll need a disguise.”

The door creaked open as the hot wind from the desert made its way in. The old man side glanced at his ally, “Then get one.”

__

“Leaving already huntress? And here I thought we were just getting to know one another.”

That sultry voice could only belong to one person Aloy thought. Lacing up her boots Aloy threw back a smile at the dark skinned woman.

“Hey Vanasha.”

“You sure know how to break the hearts of the men besides you.”

Aloy snorted at the absurd statement. She was only leaving for a few days, everyone knew her as the machine tamer. The red haired huntress who travelled the lands.

“Sounds more like you than me Vanasha.”

Vanasha swayed around the room, judging how fancier it was than her own. “I don’t know about that, I seem to keep every man happy.”

Aloy snorted at the remark. “Update me on how things are when I return back.”

Vanasha grinned down at her, “On the men or Meridian?”

Pushing past Vanasha Aloy yelled behind her, “Meridian!”

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12! The story is now getting into place:) thank you all for the positive comments! It motivates me like no other. As always, enjoy!


	13. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloy meets more than she expected to in the desert.

The suns rays beat down mercilessly on Aloy as she traveled at a gruesome pace through the ever lasting desert. 

Wrapping the Carjan scarf tighter around her face, she kept a tunnel vision in front of her. Meridian was far behind and the idea of any settlements nearby was a doubt. 

The feeling of being attacked by a predator at any given time thrilled her to no end. Her fingers itched for the bowstring as she surveyed the distance in front of her. 

The charger beneath her galloped slowly. Which in return gave the huntress an opportunity to scan the radius for any human deceased.

Inhaling sharply she took notice of the sandstorm starting to swirl in. Cursing at her luck she scanned the perimeter, finding anything that could be deemed as shelter.

Her heel hit the metal belonging to the chargers ribcage. A thrill seeker she was, but reckless she was not. Together the machine and woman quickly carved out a path in between herds of ravagers and striders. 

If she was to stay out here for sometime, than she knew better then to return to Avad empty handed. That would only devour her pride and secretly Avad’s perception of her. 

Tapping the focus gently she tried her best to increase the range. No matter the speed of her mount, the storm would still keep up. Cursing in Nora, Aloy untied the scarf and threw it over her head. Ensuring the knot in place, effectively creating a shemagh.

Finishing just in time to barely register an arrow pierce it’s way through her personal space. Blood fled from her forearm as she halted the mount. 

Her wound stung as she threw herself off, making a mad dash to the rock formation only a few feet in front of her. Momentarily praying to Rost to protect her from the onslaught of arrows. 

“I thought bandits were fucking extinguished already.” 

She slid to the rocks, reflexively arming her bow by the time she braced herself behind it. Her vision was clouded as the sandstorm had made its grand entrance

The blue light from her mount could be seen through the dust. Quickly taking one hand off the bowstring she tapped the focus once again. A highlight of five bodies shun a bright yellow.

“Not exactly the type of bodies I was looking for.”

Narrowing her eyes she concentrated on nothing else but the highlighted figures. Tagging all of them before she made her move. 

Her fingers turned a ghostly pale as she gripped the back of the arrow between her fingers. They had no idea that the huntress before them stalked their every movement. Every step and every move of their head was seen before her. 

A rather stupid technique for them to charge right before a storm. At least she’d take them out from pity now. Her fingers flew from the hardened arrow. In a grace that made it whip out in search for its victim. 

She could feel the satisfying thunk of it hitting the persons core as their highlighted person drained from color. 

Just as her adrenaline spiked in anticipation she felt the pressure of the wind. Quickly throwing her bow over her shoulder. With shaky hands she unstrapped her quiver and brought it to her chest. 

Bringing a knee to the ground she squished herself as far into the rock she could. Thankful that the shemagh held its place. She told herself that she would only have to wait it out for a few minutes. That she was in a better predicament than her opposing counterparts. 

An electricity like feeling shot threw her as she instinctively slammed a hand down to her exposed wound.   
“Fuck I forgot about it.”

She would have to use her scarf to cover it. A sacrifice that would only cost her more. Keeping her head down she desperately tried to scrape off the sand that mixed itself in the fresh blood. She had to take care of it before an infection would rise. 

Moving the satchel behind her forearm she used her only free arm to dig into her pockets. Desperately she reached for the valley’s blush. Munching on it greedily she then rested her head between her knees as the wind was starting to reveal above her eyebrows. 

___

It felt like an hour ticked by as the air finally began to clear and the sand no longer threatened to blind her. The bleeding had thankfully stopped due to the medicine. 

Aloy groaned at the position she was in. Rolling her head to the side she scooted over to the edge of the rock and peered over to try and distinguish for any life forms. 

Relief flooded through her as she spotted only one figure. Even her charger was still mounted in its previous state. Perhaps the sandstorm was on her side after all. Remaining as quiet as she could, she began to reattach her quiver. 

A stray arrow eagerly intertwined with her fingers as she lazily armed her bow. She figured stealth wasn’t needed anymore. Supporting her weight on the smooth rock, she slid up and took aim.

Her pupils widened as she tried to zero in at the man a distance away. His back was facing her, while his teammates lay dead around him. A feature that made the huntress waver. 

She had no doubt that sun storms could prove deadly, but an act of murder such as this? Aloy highly doubted it. The bowstring was pulled back tightly. No hesitation was plastered on her expression anymore. Their teammate was a murderer. 

The feathers embedded in the arrow tickled her fingers as it was released. Her breathing stopped as she anticipated for the hardened tip to hit its mark. 

What she didn’t expect was for a sword to block its target. The man in front of her mocked her previous feeling as he lazily turned his head over. 

Narrowing her eyes on his weapon Aloy bravely left the support from the rock. Her fingers never left the bow as she raised it at him, a new arrow in the prior ones place. 

“Bringing a sword to an archer fight isn’t quite the wisest of ideas is it?” She hollered.

The man looked uncanny to a machine scanning as he looked up and down at his opponent. It was then that she finally took in his clothing and noted that it wasn’t bandit appeal. His wrist moved downward, the sword at his back being leveled to the ground. He comedically pointed to the fresh corpses littered on the ground. 

“But I won didn’t I?”

He made no move to attack her as she moved to the edge of the death circle he made. Aloy furrowed her eyebrows at the statement. A remark fitting for one hunter in mind. He wore a shemagh of his own that was tied in fashion that highly outdid her own. A wanderer most likely. 

Ultimately she determined he wasn’t a foe. For he would have made move to penetrate her with the sword that rested at his hip.

He slowly sheathed his sword, making no further notion in making a conversation. Who was this man. Their eyes met as he pushed past her. Both wearing a shemagh, unbeknownst to who the other really was. 

Her hand wanted to reach out and hold him there, telling herself it was for interrogation purposes. It felt too long since she’d last encountered a hunter in the wilds.

She watched him leave, and admired how he kept his back to her. Never once looking back to ensure she didn’t have her arrow up and ready to pierce between his shoulder blades.   
Returning to her mount she untied the knots on her shemagh. It fell to her shoulders as the infamous red tresses revealed itself. She let the charger trot in the path they were originally taking as she laid her arm on top it’s head and began to wrap the silk around the exposed wound that bore her flesh. Using her teeth to effectively tighten it until it stung. Her eyes crinkling in the slight pain  
__

The front door almost collapsed from its hinges as Nil entered. Steel eyes taking in the abandoned room for The Voice of Our Teeth. He couldn’t stay here any longer now that she was here. 

The images of her shemagh slipping from her head haunted him. Red. The color filled his vision. It took all his might to not stop and tell her everything he’s done. All the atrocities he committed. 

He wanted to run back to her, inform her of the threat she faced. Of the threat they all faced. How he was trying to do good. That the man she was looking for wasn’t him. 

Nil slammed his hands against the wall and drooped his head. Why does everything go wrong, why did he have to carry such misfortune around him? 

He didn’t want to be caught up in all this. He had only wanted to do what Aloy would have. He wanted to “crash the network” as she once told him. 

What better way to do it then gain intel inside? Nil groaned in the empty room at his stupid mistake. At the false hope that he’d eventually gain the upper hand. 

Once fully armed he looked in the corner at his old armor and head dress carefully stacked. He knew the old man would take care of it as he did with his life once before. 

Even if it’d be a short time.   
__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, any tips or even requests is welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated, it’s been so long since I got back in the writing game. I hope I don’t disappoint too much!  
Thank you for reading, <3


End file.
